The Adventures of Nack
by EpsilonEagle
Summary: Nack the Weasel is a bounty hunter who was betrayed by Dr. Robotnik and left with nowhere else to go, forcing him to work for the very people he was hired to oppose. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik is searching for the Chaos Emeralds, the ultimate weapons in the universe, to destroy his enemies. Based on SatAM but with original elements and some OCs, no Archie.
1. Another Encounter

Nack was fleeing from the town of Knothole on his hoverbike, the Marvelous Queen. After having stolen a rare artifact known as a Chaos Emerald from the freedom fighters, the purple weasel was now being chased by his rival Sonic the Hedgehog. Joining him were Tails, who was persuing him from above using his two tails to fly like a helicopter, and Bunnie who stretched her robotic legs to get a bigger stride as she ran to keep up.

"Bloody hell! These guys don't quit!" Nack said to himself, adjusting his stetson hat. Nack was a bounty hunter who was hired by Dr. Robotnik for various odd jobs which normally involve stealing from the freedom fighters or trying to lure them into traps so that Robotnik could capture them. Unfortunately for Nack, he was never able to get the best of Sonic the Hedgehog and his team, and they would always eventually win. Not willing to lose the object he stole, Nack squeezed the gas pedals of his hoverbike and increased his speed, hoping to lose his persuers.

"You'll never catch me hedgehog! Eat my dust!" Nack said as he sped up, but Sonic ran even faster and begun to quickly catch up to Nack, despite the high speed of his vehicle. Sonic was now running side by side with the Marvelous Queen, the blue hedgehog turned towards Nack and winked.

"You were saying, slowpoke?" Sonic said mockingly. Nack tried to swipe at him with his fists but Sonic dodged effortlessly.

"Crikey, mate! You're as slow as a crippled koala bear!" Sonic said, immitating Nack's Australian accent.

"Quit making fun of my accent you little punk!" Nack responded angrily.

"Well then give us back what you stole, you jerk!" Sonic said. Nack then took out a bag full of black bombs, each with a skull and crossbone insignia on them, and began throwing them at Sonic.

"You want it back? Well come and take it pin coushin!" Nack said as one of the bombs exploded, and a second, as well as a third. Each bomb Nack threw was dodged or jumped over by Sonic, who quickly weaved in and out between the trees of the Great Forest. Suddenly, Tails, the orange two tailed fox descended from above and placed his hands over Nack's eyes, blocking his vision.

"Guess who!" Tails said, Nack started randomly swatting at the air, trying to get tails away from him.

"Get away from me you little vulture!" Nack yelled. Meanwhile, Bunnie Rabbot who took a shortcut and got ahead of the group stretched her robotic arm, grabbing onto a tree and then waited for Nack's hovercycle to come, which was quickly approaching.

"I'm ready sugar-hog! Let's do this!" Bunnie said, Sonic got the signal.

"All right Tails, get out of the way starting... now!" Sonic yelled to Tails as he continued to run side by side with Nack's vehicle. As Sonic ended his sentence, Tails let go of Nack and flew away in time for the weasel to get knocked off of his vehicle by Bunnie's arm, which hit his chest. The Marvelous Queen then lost control and drove into a tree, denting it's front and coming to a halt. Sonic then picked up the dropped Chaos Emerald and tossed it up and down in his hand for a moment before putting it in the backpack he was wearing.

"Like poetry in motion!" Tails said victoriously.

"Nice move Buns, you make that up?" Sonic asked Bunnie.

"Nah, ah just learned it from a wrestling show!" Bunnie said.

"Yeah, now let's go get Crocodile Douchey and bring him back to Knothole, I'm sure Sal's going to have a lot to say to him!" Sonic said, crossing his arms and staring harshly at the downed Nack the Weasel, who was trying to get back to his feet. When Sonic approached Nack to grab him however, the weasel set off a smoke bomb. As the three were coughing from the smoke, Nack mounted his dented hovercycle and made his escape through the forest, the engine popping and choking.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Bunnie said, pointing to the fleeing Nack. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget him, next time he comes back we'll be waiting for him!" Sonic said, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. The rest of the group then headed back to Knothole, chit chatting along the way.

"I could sure go for a chili dog!" Sonic said. Nack meanwhile was headed back to Robotropolis, the capital of Dr. Robotnik's empire. He stopped for a moment when the engine of his damaged craft began to act up, and one of the spy orbs which patrolled Robotropolis flew in front of the weasel and stared at him. Robotnik's voice then came from the orb.

"What took you so long weasel? Did you get the Chaos Emerald I sent you for?" Robotnik said through the machine. Nack looked up at the spy orb floating above him.

"Oh... hi there mate. I, well... I..." Nack stuttered, not wanting to anger the mad scientist further.

"You didn't retrieve the Emerald did you? Imbecile! What do I pay you for!?" Dr. Robotnik said angrily as he watched Nack on a monitor from his command chair, angrily squeezing the arm rests.

"The freedom fighters stopped me! That freak of nature Sonic the Hedgehog's a real worry! No matter how fast I went he caught up to me!" Nack explained.

"Enough of your idiot excuses! You are to return to Robotropolis immediately!" Robotnik said angrily, he then grinned maliciously and began petting his robotic bird Cluck.

"That is... unless you want to go back to that... other client of yours?" Robotnik said calmly, Nack's eyes widened and he began waving his hands at the spy probe in fear.

"No no no! Not that! I'll get you the Chaos Emeralds doc! I promise! Come hell or high water!" Nack said fearfully, Robotnik laughed.

"Then if you don't want to be fitted for a pair of concrete shoes, I'd suggest getting with the program! I expect to see you here in 10 minutes Nack, don't make me more angry than I already am." Robotnik said as he ended communication and the spy probe flew away. Nack simply lowered his head.

"I'm as good as dead." The weasel said to himself. 


	2. A Mysterious Treasure

Back at Knothole, the hidden village and base of operations of the Freedom Fighters, Sally sat at her desk which was covered in hi-tech equipment used for studying the recently discovered Chaos Emerald, until it was stolen again that is. Sally was a mobian ground squirrel, about the same age as Sonic who had brown fur, blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. She was somewhat taller than him, standing around 4'4 in height as opposed to Sonic's 3'2, though Sonic was a short guy. She wore blue boots and a blue, denim vest. Sonic had found the Chaos Emerald a few days prior in a secret, underground treasury in what is now Robotropolis. The treasury belonged to Sally's father King Acorn, who had been banished to another dimension by Dr. Robotnik years before, yet Robotnik had never known about it's existence.

"You're still helping us, even now dad. Thanks." Sally said to herself as she was studying the device her father had previously given to her when she last met him in the void*. The device contained valuable information about other Freedom Fighter groups around the world opposed to Dr. Robotnik, but it also contained coordinates of places of interest, one of them being the secret treasury. Sally was typing on a computer terminal she had hooked up to her handheld computer Nicole, she groaned in frustration as she was unfortunately not able to find much useful information on the object the team had discovered.

"I can't find anything on how this thing works, Nicole. So far all I've been able to find are museum entires with little information and crackpot theories written by nutbars!" Sally said, groaning and leaning back in her chair, staring at the ceiling.

"All articles contain conflicting and highly theoretical information, I will extrapolate common information. Most commonly cited: Object is of ancient, pre-Mobian origin. There are seven objects in total. Object is a vast power source. Object appeared most recently 50 years ago and was studied by Professor Gerald Robotnik of the United Federation." Nicole said, listing the various pieces of useful information she was able to find.

"Did you say Robotnik?" Sally asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Correct, Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Age 65 at time of death, he was a scientist working for the United Federation and studied the Chaos Emeralds. He was executed 50 years ago due to negligence causing mass death via firing squad. No other information available." Nicole said.

"Mass Death sounds pretty par for the course for Robotnik." Sally said, Sally leaned back again in her chair and sighed.

"Well, I wish Sonic would get back with that thing so that we could finally know what exactly we're dealing with." Sally said. Just as she finished her sentence, a loud sonic boom was heard outside, followed by a loud gust of wind.

"Speak of the devil." She said to herself as she got up and went outside of her house where she saw Sonic and Tails arrive on her front lawn. Sonic leaned against a wooden post with his hands behind his back and smiling.

"Hey Sal, special delivery!" Sonic said, tossing the Chaos Emerald to Sally the Squirrel which she caught. She looked at the emerald, which was red in color and sparkled like a dancing flame when the sunlight bounced off of it.

"Wow, this thing is really something. Thanks Sonic!" Sally said as she took the emerald back inside, gesturing the others to come in.

"Hey Sally, who was that weasel guy anyway?" Tails asked as he walked into Sally's house. Sally put the Chaos Emerald into a scanning device attached to Nicole so that her computer could continue studying it.

"Nack? He's just another bounty hunter working for Robotnik, instead of doing what's right and fighting against him." Sally said as she sat back down on her chair.

"A lousy one too! No matter how many times he tries to pull one over on us we always come out on top. I think I'll call him "Slack" the weasel from now on." Sonic said, causing Tails to laugh.

"So Sal, what is this thing anyway? And since when was El Tubbo so into jewellery? Sonic asked, referring to Dr. Robotnik's constant sending of Nack to steal the Chaos Emerald from the Freedom Fighters since the mad scientist discovered it's existance.

"That's what we're trying to find out. But if what I've discovered so far holds true, we might have something very big and dangerous on our hands." Sally said as Nicole continued to scan the red Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, Nack had returned to Robotropolis, the base of operations of Dr. Robotnik and capital of his robotic empire which ruled the majority of the planet. As he rode into the city on the Marvelous Queen, who's skies were blackened by smog, he coughed a little and looked up at the massive, mechanical, cone shaped tower which served as Robotnik's command center, his "Royal Palace" as it were. When Nack arrived at his destination, he dismounted his dented hovercycle and tried to enter the building only to be stopped by two SWATbots.

"Halt! Intruder! You are under ar..." The SWATbot attempted to say in it's monotone, mechanical voice before it's head exploded into shrapnel from a single bullet fired by Nack's gun. The weasel blew smoke from the barrel and then pointed it at the other SWATbot guarding the entrance.

"The doc sent for me, and in case you can't already tell you bloody knob, I'm having a bugger of a day! Now get out of my way!" Nack said angrily, the SWATbot complied and stepped aside.

"Welcome to Robotropolis, and have a great day." The SWATbot said in a deep, greeting voice.

"Piss off! Nack said as he entered the building. Nack made his way down the labyrinthine tunnels and corridors of Robotnik's command center, passing by the occasional SWATbot or Robian* doing routine errands around the city. Nack approached a pair of large, mechanical doors with Robotnik's logo on the front, which were protected by another pair of elite guard robots, the weapons they wielded being a cross between a spear and a laser blaster. The two robots, unlike the SWATbots on the outside, moved aside and quietly allowed Nack to pass through on Robotnik's orders. Nack approached the doors and they slid open with a mechanical buzz, revealing a room full of monitors and controls, seperated from the outside by a long bridge which was suspended over a huge pit into darkness. From his command center, Robotnik was able to monitor every sector of Robotropolis and the areas surrounding it, or so he thought. In the center of the room, facing away from Nack and sitting on a rotating mechanical chair waited none other than Dr. Julian Robotnik, ruler of Mobius.

"G'day doc." Nack said.

"Well, you actually made it here on time. I hope you know that SWATbot you destroyed is coming out of your pay." Said Robotnik, his dark voice echoing throughout the room.

"Hey, it's not my fault that bodgy rust bucket thought I was someone else! I saved you the trouble of having to destroy it yourself!" Nack said.

Robotnik's chair spun around swiftly, revealing the large, fat, bald human who had a large orange mustache and red cybernetic eyes, cybernetic ears and a mechanical arm. He was clad in a red uniform with large shoulders, black pants, and a yellow cape.

"Don't talk back to me you idiot! You've failed again! What do I pay you for!?" Robotnik said angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, with that freak of nature Sonic running around my job has suddenly become a lot more difficult, so cut me some slack." Nack responded. Robotnik stood up from his chair and approached Nack the Weasel.

"Have you at least found the location of their secret base?" Robotnik asked.

"The only thing I know is that it's in the Great Forest. I've never been there myself, when I stole the Emerald I nabbed it from the squirrel as she was on her way back." Nack said, this however was a lie as Nack had stolen the emerald directly from the village. Robotnik responded by grabbing Nack by the throat and lifting him off the ground, bringing him face to face with him.

"I already knew that you imbecile! I meant specifics, coordinate!" Robotnik yelled as Nack struggled to prevent the doctor from crushing his throat with his mechanical arm.

"Come on doc... I could... get it! Give me another... chance!" Nack managed to say as Robotnik strangled him. The doctor then released him, dropping Nack to the ground, who slowly stood up and caught his breath.

"You have only one more chance bounty hunter. You WILL get me that Chaos Emerald and the location of the Freedom Fighters' base of operations or I will crush your weasel head like a ripe melon in my hand until... pop goes the weasel." Robotnik said, clenching his hand into a fist and emphasisizing his last line coldly before finally sitting back down on his command chair. Nack got up and headed out the door.

"I can do this doc!" Nack said before he left.

"I hope for your sake you're right, bounty hunter." Robotnik said, the doors shutting behind Nack as he left the room. Suddenly, his balding, pointy nosed nephew and second in command Snively appeared on one of the many monitors in the room.

"D... Dr. Robotnik suh. The new bounty hunter has arrived." The little human said nervously, Robotnik grinned.

"Put him on." Robotnik said. The screen became static and a tall, mobian figure then appeared on the screen, shrouded in the darkness of Robotropolis. He wore a wide brimmed hat and his most prominent feature were yellow, glowing eyes with eliptical pupils.

"Howdy." The figure said in a raspy voice with a strong Texan accent.

"I have a mission for you, Mr. Sever." Robotnik said, tapping his fingers against the armpiece of his command chair.

*SatAM Season 2, Episode 8 "The Void".  
*Roboticized Mobian. Mobians who are captured by Robotnik are usually turned to robots using a device called the Roboticizer. 


End file.
